geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Sofia the First (character)
Gallery Promotional images= Renders Smilingsofia.png Buttercupsofia.png Balancingsofia.png Oie transparent (4).png Derbysofia.png Confidentsofia.png Sofia The First 1.jpg Sofia The First 2.jpg Sofia's Book.jpg Minimus and Sofia.png Sofia The First Mermaid.png Sofia The First 3.png Sofia The First 5.png Sofia Balancing A Book.png|Sofia Balancing A Book Sofia's Sorcerer Outfit.png Sofia's Buttercup Scout Outfit.png Soifa's Flying Derby Outfit.png Sofia's Mermaid Form 1.png Sofia's Mermaid Form 2.png Sofia The First The Curse Of Princess Ivy Transparent Promotion.png Sofia and Oona.png Princess Sofia Render 1.png Princess Sofia Render 2.png Sofia & Amber Hug.png Sofia & Friends Render.png Sofia And Clover.png Sofia Stock Art.png Redesign Of Sofia.png New Princess Sofia.png Princess Sofia's New Look.png Cute_Sofia_the_First.png New Sofia With Animals Friends.jpg Princess_Sofia_is_running.jpg Sweet_Princess_Sofia.jpg Cute Princess Sofia.jpg Sofia Sitting Down.jpg Sofia And Skye.jpg Pretty Princess Sofia The First.jpg Sofia3 Pink 1.png Sofia4 Pink 2.png Sofia The Mystic Isles Outfit Storykeeper.jpg Sofia mystic isles.jpg Posters Sofia Princess Disney.jpg Sofia The First Once Upon A Princess DVD.jpg Sofia The First The Floating Palace Poster.jpg Princess Jasmine And Princess Sofia Poster.jpg Sofia The First Songs From Enchancia CD.jpg Sofia The First Ready to Be a Princess Poster.jpg Sofia the First Promo 1.jpg Sofia The First Holiday In Enchantia DVD.jpg Dear Sofia A Royal Collection DVD.jpg Mini Poster Sofia The First.jpg Sofia The First Banner.jpg The Curse of Princess Ivy Poster.jpg Sofia Being Crowned By Amber.jpg The Bamboo Kite Banner Disney Junior.jpg New Sofia The First Poster.jpg Sofia The First The Secret Library 1.jpg Sofia The First The Secret Library 2.jpg Sofia The First The Secret Library 3.jpg Sofia Mermaid Poster 1.jpg Sofia Dainty Poster.jpg Sofia Dream All Day Poster.jpg Sofia Dream Big Poster.jpg Sofia Rule The Seas Poster.jpg Sofia Princess Can Do Anything Poster.jpg Sofia Dare To Dream Poster.jpg Sofia Unicorn Adventures Poster.jpg Sofia.jpg Sofia 2.jpg Sofia The First Poster.jpg Sofia Princess Poster.png The Secret Library Poster.jpg The Mystic Isles Poster.jpg Sofia The First Poster Castle.jpg Sofia At The Ballroom Poster.jpg Sofia Castle In Night Poster.jpg Cute Sofia The First Poster.jpg Sofia The First The Mystic Isles Banner.jpg Mystic_Isles.jpg Sofia-The-First-Mystic-Isles-Landscape Poster.jpg Sofia's_new_wallpaper.jpg |-|Screenshots= Screenshots Sofia's_Christmas_dress_in_Holiday_in_Enchancia.jpg|Sofia's Wassalia gown Sofia's_Christmas_dress_in_Winter's_Gift.jpg|Sofia's second Wassalia gown 039.PNG 083.PNG SofiaTheFirstSeries01.jpg Tumblr_nfeq6jW0nF1r5yp0oo1_540.png Tumblr_myn6bsUiDe1r5yp0oo1_250.gif Tumblr_n4ntf7zDMG1r5yp0oo1_400.gif 020.PNG 037.PNG Princess Ballet 1.PNG sofia lizard.jpg m3od.jpg Sofiaibelong.jpg Sofia and Belle.png Sofiabuttercups.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture36.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture33.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture32.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture29.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture28.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture27.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture24.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture23.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture22.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture21.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture20.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture19.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture18.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture15.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture14.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture13.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture10.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture9.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture4.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture3.png Curse-of-Princess-Ivy34.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy33.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy32.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy30.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy29.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy27.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy25.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy14.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy12.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy9.png Curse-of-Princess-Ivy1.png Tumblr_neh05lWILG1r5yp0oo1_500.gif Sofia_and_Cedric_Wassilia_9.png Tumblr_mzamz0Cjy51r5yp0oo1_400.gif 3cddc2913ae19b171cbed306453c00f2.gif 2.gif Maxresdefault_(3).jpg Screenshot 2017-02-12-10-10-51-1.png Screenshot 2017-02-12-10-09-50-1-1.png Sofia and Cedric Wassilia 9.png Royal-Fun.png Wer e cured by unicornsmile-daxai41.png The Royal Family Of Enchancia Arrives.png All-You-Need.jpg Buttercups.png The Amulet Transports Sofia Back Home.jpg Sofia In The Kingdom Of Isleworth.jpg Hexley Hall 15.jpg One For The Books 66.jpg One For The Books 78.jpg One For The Books 5.jpg One For The Books 4.jpg One For The Books 3.jpg Hexley Hall 7.jpg Hexley Hall 47.jpg Hexley Hall 45.jpg Hexley Hall 19.jpg Beauty Is A Beast.4.jpg Beauty Is A Beast.15.jpg One For The Books 42.jpg One For The Books 9.jpg The Mystic Isles 25.png Sofia and her flying unicorn.jpg Sofiaandamber.png Missnettleandsofia.png Mirand-and-sofia.jpg Sofia.png In Cedric We Trust.00 02 09 20.Still019.png In Cedric We Trust.00_19_31_06.Still043.png Sofia,_Jun,_and_Amber.jpeg Tumblr_ovpn5y6y4U1us9jxgo2_1280.png Jadeandsofia.jpg Jadeandsofia1.jpg Zooeyandsofia.png Zooey,_sofia,_and_amber.png The Royal School Fair I had fun at all the schools today.png The Royal School Fair creepy smile.png|You realize you're freaking me out, right, Amber? The Royal School Fair Amber and Sofia holding scepters.png The Royal School Fair Hildegard and Sofia.png The Royal School Fair Sofia and Amber.png The Royal School Fair Sofia and Hugo.png The Royal School Fair I could see myself at other schools too.png The Lost Pyramind It was a team effort.png That tickles.png|Aw, look who's ticklish Videoplayback (19) 1440.jpg Videoplayback (19) 1395.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30105.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30100.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30095.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30090.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30085.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30080.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 29200.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 28909.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 25015.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 25004.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30075.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30065.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30060.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 13085.jpg |-|Printed media= Sofia The First Book.png Sofia The First The Floating Palace Book.png Sofia The First Princesses To The Rescue.png Sofia The First The Enchanted Feast Book.jpg Sofia The First The Curse Of Princess Ivy Book.png Once Upon A Princess Read Along.jpg A Magical Match.jpg Journey To Avalor.jpg The Tale Of Ms Nettle.jpg Sofia The First The Secret Library.jpg Sofia The First Magazine 1.jpg Sofia The First Magazine 2.jpg Sofia The First Magazine 3.jpg Sofia The First Magazine 4.jpg Sofia The First Magazine 5.jpg Sofia The First Magazine 6.jpg Sofia The First Magazine 7.jpg Sofia The First Magazine 8.jpg Sofia The First Welcome To The Royal Prep Academy.jpg Sofia Magazine 1.jpg Sofia Magazine 2.jpg Sofia Magazine 3.jpg Sofia Magazine 4.jpg Sofia Magazine 5.jpg Sofia Magazine 6.jpg Sofia Magazine 7.jpg New Sofia The First Magazine 2.jpg New Sofia The First Magazine 7.jpg New Sofia The First Magazine 8.jpg New Sofia The First Magazine 5.jpg Sofia Magazine 2.png Sofia The First Magazine 9.jpg New Sofia The First Magazine 4.jpg New Sofia The First Magazine 3.jpg Sofia And Clover CopyBook.jpg The Mystic Isles Poster Brave Sisters Sofia And Amber.jpg The Mystic Isles Poster My New Friend.jpg |-|Miscellaneous= Merchandise Sofia Amulet And Tiara.jpg Purple Light Up Disney Store.jpg Pink Amulet Light Up Disney Store.jpg Purple Amulet Light Up.jpg Sofia Pink Amulet Light Up.jpg Musical Light Up Amulet Picture.jpg Sofia The First Amulet With Rhinestone.jpg Sofia The First Musical Purple Amulet.jpg Amulet Pink Light Up.jpg Pink Amulet Toy.jpg Sofia The First Pink Amulet Light Up Right Side.jpg Sofia The First Tiara And Pink Amulet.jpg Sofia The First Tiara.jpg Sofia Tiara Hairband.jpg images9TGCHGTX.jpg|Sofia The First Mini Doll Sofia Avalor Adventure Set.jpg|Sofia Avalor Adventure Set With Elena Th.jpg6.jpg Sofia Avalor Adventure Set Sofia.jpg Sofia Plush Disney Store.png Sofia Disney Store 2016 Plush.jpg New Sofia The First Backpack.jpg New Sofia The Backpack.jpg Sofia Dancing Doll.jpg|Sofia Dancing Doll Sofia Dancing Doll Pink Amulet.png Sofia In Purple Dress Doll.jpg Sofia Warobe Clothes.jpg Sofia Wardrobe Set Clothes 1.jpg Sofia Wardrobe Set Clothes 2.jpg Sofia Wardrobe Doll.jpg Sofia In A Library Suit Doll.jpg|Sofia In A Library Suit Doll Sofia In A Skating Dress Doll.jpg|Sofia In A Skating Dress Doll Sofia In A Pink Dress With A Rose Figurine.jpg Sofia Light Up Musical Purse.jpg|Sofia Musical Purse Sofia Musical Purse Set.jpg Sofia The First Singing Doll.jpg|Sofia The First Singing Doll New Sofia The First Singing Doll Disney Store .jpg Sofia The first Fashion Doll Set With Tiaras.jpg Sofia Fashion Doll Box.jpg Sofia The First Halloween Costume.jpg|Sofia Halloween Costume Sofia New Dress Costume.jpg|Sofia New Halloween Costume SofiaThe First Costume Set.jpg Sofia New Costume Set.jpg New Sofia The First Shoes.jpg Sofia The First 2nd Chapter Dress.jpg Sofia Next Chapter Dress.jpg Sofia The First New Costume.jpg Sofia The First New Doll.jpg Sofia The First Deluxe Wardrobe.jpg Sofia Magic Spells Bag.jpg Sofia The First Tiara.jpg Sofia Tiara Hairband.jpg Sofia The First Deluxe Wardrobe Doll Set.png Sofia The First Disney Store Doll With 4 Outfits.jpg Sofia The First Mermaid Doll.jpg Disney Junior Sofia The First Blind Bag Series.jpg|New Sofia Figurine Sofia Tiara And Purple Amulet.jpg Sofia The First Tiara And Pink Amulet.jpg Sofia Royal Dress Pink.jpg Sofia the First Mystic Isles Party Plate.jpg Sofia The First Water Bottle.jpg Sofia Napkin.jpg Sofia Mystic Isles Leggings.jpg Sofia New Dress Costume With Glowing Amulet 1.jpg Sofia New Dress With Glowing Amulet 2.jpg Sofia The First Skirt Set.jpg New Sofia The First Shirt.jpg Sofia Lavender Skirtjpg.jpg Sofia the First Tutu Lavender Dress.jpg Sofia Tutu Dress (Lavender).jpg Sofia The First Ready For Fun Tutu Dress Lavender.jpg Disney Sofia Costume.jpg Sofia New Dress Pink Party Costume.jpg Sofia Royal Pink Dress Party Costume.jpg Th.jpg4.jpg 48523 main.jpg Sofia The First Royal Dress Costume, Pink.jpg Sofia Tri Kingdom Set.jpg Sofia Tri Kingdon Outfit.jpg Sofia Tri Kingdom Horseshoe And Trophy Set.jpg Sofia The First Pagent Costume Doll.jpg Sofia the First Magical Light Up Purse Set.png Sofia Tea Party Doll.jpg New Sofia The First Plush Small.jpg Sofia The First Royal Wardrobe Set.jpg Sofia The First Royal Wardrobe Set 2.jpg Sofia Birthday Tiara.jpg New Princess Sofia Birthday Tiarajpg.jpg Sofia Pink Amulet And Tiara.jpg Pink Amulet Jewel.jpg Sofia The First Amulet Crystal.jpg Sofia The First Tiara Purple And Pink Stones.jpg Sofia Amulets.jpg Disney-Jr-Sofia-the-First-Blind-Bag-Series.jpg Sofia The First Jewelry Pink Amulet.jpg Sofia The First Amulet Pink Disguise.jpg Sofia Amulet Pink Disguise.jpg Sofia Amulet Pink Zoom.jpg Sofia-The-First-Blind-Bag-Series-Sofia-Purple-Dress.jpg Sofia-The-First-Blind-Bag-Series-Sofia-Mermaid-Pink.jpg Sofia Mermaid Figurine 1.jpg Sofia Mermaid Figurine 2.jpg Sofia-The-First-Blind-Bag-Series-Sofia Genie Outfit.jpg Sofia Ballerina Figurine.JPG Sofia-the-First-Blind-Bag-Riding Sofia Figurine.jpg Sofia The First Blind Bag With Glittery Sofia Figurine.jpg Rare Sofia Glittery Figure 1.jpg Rare Sofia Glittery Figure 2.jpg Rare Sofia Glittery Figure 3.jpg Sofia-the-First-Blind-Pack-Sofia-New-Dress.jpg Sofia-the-First-Blind-Pack-Sofia-New-Dress-Glitter.jpg Sofia-the-First-Blind-Pack-Sofia-Genie-Outfit.jpg Sofia-the-First-Blind-Pack-Sofia-Mermaid-Gown.jpg Sofia The First Shirt.jpg New Princess Sofia Plush.jpg Sofia New Dress Plush.jpg Princess Sofia Figurine With Skye.jpg Sofia The First Skye And Hildegard And Lulu Figurine 1.jpg Sofia The First Skye And Hildegard And Lulu Figurine 2.jpg Sofia The First Skye And Hildegard And Lulu Figurine 3.jpg Sofia The First Skye And Hildegard And Lulu Figurine 4.jpg Sofia The First Skye And Hildegard And Lulu Figurine 5.jpg Sofia The First Skye And Hildegard And Lulu Figurine 6.jpg Sofia The First Skye And Hildegard And Lulu Figurine 7.jpg Sofia The First Skye And Hildegard And Lulu Figurine 8.jpg Sofia the First Wilkie talkie.jpeg 20170807_184727.png 20170807_185324.png Sofia Amulet Musical.png Sofia Musical Amulet Light Up.png Sofia Amulet Ruby Pink.jpg Pink Amulet Necklace Light Up.jpg B08090B7-C895-4B6D-B0FB-27ED2C800FFA.jpeg|Sofia In Her Crystal Dress 2724B74B-CAFB-4F39-852A-C851C8791B95.jpeg 0b337c1d-599d-42c8-b9d0-d9c2b8ba3009_1.6196802d7060febaf3bb67f6c18074d5.jpeg Sofia Pink Amulet 1 Toy.jpg Q416SF_SINGINGDOLL_SOFIA.jpg Q416SF_SINGINGDOLL_SOFIA_1.jpg Sofia Crystal Dress Figure.jpg 93045-Sofia-Friends-Small-Dolls-Sofia-Clover-Out-of-Package-470x470.png 93045-Sofia-Friends-Small-Dolls-Sofia-Skye-Out-of-Package-470x470.png 91zQaOv5nZL._SL1500_.jpg Sofia Little Girls Handbag.jpg tumblr_owf0mjMSwn1v4avt4o1_1280.jpg Sofia Pencil Case.jpg Disney Parks Sofia At Parks 1.jpg Sofia Disney World.jpg Sofia Califorina Adventure.jpg Sofia At Disney Parks 1.jpg Sofia At Disney Parks 2.jpg Sofia The First At Disney World.jpg Sofia Magic Kingdom.jpg Sofia Meet And Greet.jpg Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:Disney Junior ADS Category:Characters Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Sofia The First ADS Category:Disney ADS Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:GEICO Super Why! ADS Category:Super Readers Advertisements Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (Super Readers)